A Turncoat Weasley
by ri.sparrow.black
Summary: Percy has a secret, and the only people who knew it were the twins. As in everything, one of them spoke for both when they promised not to tell anyone. He didn't think about it at the time, but he REALLY should have.


"Cowardly traitor." Percy Weasley closed his eyes for a moment, so briefly it could have passed for a blink, his face expressionless. He refused to react, to show hurt or pain at the taunts that that followed him wherever he went in the Wizarding World. His plan to ignore the man was ruined, however, when the moron was pressed up against a nearby wall with one arm twisted up behind him by a livid George Weasley. The occupants of Diagon Alley turned to stare at the trio. Besides the fact that the majority of them had never seen George with such an ugly expression on his face before now, and the natural human gravitation towards violence, was that for the last month and a half, since his other half's death, nobody had seen practically _any_ expression on the normally irrepressible Weasley.

George paid no attention to the growing crowd of fascinated spectators, leaning forward to hiss vehemently in the strangers ear, "You have no goddamn right. How _dare_ you criticize him you miserable cretin? Percy's got more courage in the tip of his little finger than you've got in the whole of your revoltingly foul carcass. You have no _idea_ what he's given up, what he's _sacrificed_, for his family, and the good of the Wizarding World. Where were _you_, huh, when the Ministry was being-"

"George that's enough. Stop it. George." The calm voice and steady pressure on his arm broke through the fog of his rage, enough so that he could see anything other than the man who had insulted his older brother. Percy was standing next to him, his hand on one of his arms.

"Come on, George. Let him go. It doesn't matter. _He _doesn't matter. Please, let him go." Percy's voice was soft, carrying only as far as George and the now pale faced man rammed up against the wall. Suddenly, Ron was on his other side, Bill at his shoulder.

"Just punch the creep or something so we can get out of here already George. Though I really don't think he's worth it. Bugger looks like he's about to piss his pants already. Remind me, Bill, won't you, in case I ever forget, not to get on Georgie's bad side? Pretty damn terrifying when he wants to be isn't he? Though as their favorite test subject from since before I could even talk, I'd say I've always had a rather healthy fear of him and Fred. Nearly laughed myself silly when people called 'em _harmless_. As if."

Ron's prattle effectively dispelled the rest of his consuming anger, so he could push away from the unknown man and nod to his brothers. The four of them turned as one and made their way out of Diagon Alley, long strides eating up the distance to the Apparation Point next to the Leaky Cauldron, ignoring the other occupants of the street.

With unspoken agreement, they apparated to George's flat, and made their way into the empty kitchen in an old habit, before looking at each other. George looked a bit ashamed of himself, and was glancing apologetically from the floor to Percy and back again. The bespectacled Weasley would have seemed calm to any outsiders, but his anger was obvious to his brothers.

When it became apparent that the two weren't going to say anything, Ron broke the silence with a hesitant question. "George? What did you mean, back there, when you said he had no idea of the sacrifices Percy's made?"

George didn't get a chance to answer though, as Ron's query seemed to have broken whatever stalemate Percy and he had been caught up in.

"You _promised_ George, we agreed, that that wouldn't be brought up, that we wouldn't talk about it or mention it." Percy was standing toe to toe with George, snarling up the scant inch into his face.

"Actually," and now George's air of repentance was gone, replaced by a quirky grin so reminiscent of Before, that Ron's breath caught in his throat, "I never promised. If you recall, that was Fred."

"You're kidding." Percy's tone was flat with disbelief now, and he stared at George incredulously for a second before throwing up his hand exasperatedly. Ron, who had retreated into the background next to Bill, watched fascinatedly with his eldest brother as Percy crossed his arms and fixed a glare on the ceiling.

"I hope you're watching this Fred, because I'm sure you think this is hysterical. I don't even have any way of telling if he's even telling the truth, you realize that, short of veritaserum, and that's illegal.

"Stupid prats."

George was snickering, and Ron wasn't the only one who was affected by his brother's laughter. He had been so _broken_ for the last month, it had been painful for everyone who saw him, who could remember all to clearly exactly how he had used to be. Percy, who still looked a bit vexed, didn't say anything until George's merriment died down, not having the heart to cut short his brother's amusement.

Finally though, he spoke, to ask, "George, honestly though, _why_? In all seriousness, I thought you agreed."

"Percy… we didn't even want you to do it in the first place, never thought it was_ worth_ it. The only reason we agreed was cuz we knew you'd do it regardless of whether we gave our approval or not, and we didn't want that looming over your head as well. And honestly, as for why? They deserve to know Percy, the entire family does. And I can't stand watching you accept blame and criticism for something you should be fucking_ rewarded_ for.It's time to come clean big brother."

"George, no-"

"Wait," Bill spoke for the first time since Ron and he had come across their brothers in Diagon Alley a quarter of an hour ago. "What the_ devil_ are you two talking about?"

"Percy," George's voice was uncharacteristically somber, "it's too late. The dam's broken now, and they've heard enough to get at least some sort of clue." And indeed, there were matching looks of dawning horror and suspicion on Bill and Ron's face, as the scene played out before them.

Percy sighed as he took off his glasses so he could rub tiredly at the bridge of his nose, looking cornered. "Fine."

George turned to his two other brothers. "Everyone should be a the Burrow right now. We'll explain there. The whole family should be present for this."

Ron and Bill nodded dazedly in agreement. Once more, the four brothers turned on the spot, this time apparating onto the back porch of their family home. They could see the windows lit up, casting squares of golden light into the darkening yard. Voices and screams of laughter floated through the air. Percy turned to George one last time.

"George, _please_. _Listen_ to them. Do you really want to shatter that right now, or ever? This. Is. Not. Important. It doesn't matter anymore, it's history now. What people don't know won't hurt them."

It wasn't George but Bill who answered him. "Oh no you don't. You two are going to march in there right now, gather the family up, and explain _exactly_ what you've been talking about. Perce, I don't know what's going on, but it is _obviously_ not 'not important.' " Percy, looking as if he was walking to his death instead of into his family's house, allowed George to drag him through the doorway.

The brothers filed into the kitchen one at a time. Molly was standing at the stove, with Charlie hovering at her shoulder, attempting to get a taste of the contents of the pot she was stirring. Ginny and Hermione were standing next to a seated Harry and Fleur. Harry was holding Teddy, who was reaching a curious hand out to touch Fleur's pregnant belly. All four laughed as the baby turned his hair blonde to match the Veela's. Arthur also sitting at the kitchen table, but a little separate from the others, was watching all the going ons with a content smile. He was the first one to notice the new arrivals.

"Hello boys! I assume you met up in Diagon Alley on your way home?" They nodded. Ron had gone to Gringotts to make a withdrawal, and had timed it so that by the time he was finished, Bill would be ready to leave for the day. Percy, for reasons he had not bothered to inform anyone of, had been working with George at the store for the last month. George was still refusing to leave his flat above the store the day Percy showed up at the store, and made his way up the back stairs, a determined look on his face.

The various members of the family had been doing their best to keep Wheezes running while trying to draw George out of his rooms, but had been failing spectacularly in the face of his numb silence. They didn't know what Percy had done or said after entering the flat, but when he had come out again it was with George. They had not questioned it when Percy had taken over the responsibilities of the store, as, for some reason, he had been the only one his grief-ridden brother seemed to even remotely respond to.

Now George had a serious look on his face, though Arthur nearly leapt out of his seat in joy when he caught a glimpse of the mischief that had been absent for far too long glinting as it had used to in the back of his eyes. Chaos was about to break loose, and Arthur fully intended to enjoy every second of it.

"We need to talk." Everyone stopped and looked at George, standing there with an arm that was half comforting embrace and half restraint around Percy's shoulders. Whatever it was that they saw there made them fall silent, and take a seat at the table, Bill and Ron joining them. Molly, too, after putting a stasis spell on her cooking, slid into a seat. The two brothers stared back into the faces of their family, their parents, siblings, sister-in-law, and the two young adults who would probably soon become family legally, though in the minds of all present, they already were.

Percy glared at George, as if to say, _You wanted this, you do it. _I'm_ certainly not about to_. George cheerfully disregarded the dirty look his brother was giving him.

"Before I say anything else, I would like to point out that you lot are an incredibly obtuse bunch of thoughtless fools." The reactions were diverse and varied around the table, from Molly and Ron's affronted expressions to Arthur and Harry's curious ones. Percy groaned and shoved at George, ineffectually.

"Might I ask, Oh Great Wise One, exactly _why_ we're a bunch of thoughtless fools?" Ginny asked her brother dryly.

"'Incredibly obtuse bunch of thoughtless fools' I believe it was." Corrected Charlie helpfully.

"Why yes it was Charlus. And of _course_ you may ask darling Ginevra. And since I'm feeling particularly magnanimous today, I shall even deign to answer you."

"Please," Percy muttered under his breath, "don't feel obligated."

George continued to ignore him. "Would any of you say our Percy here was ever lacking intelligence as a student?"

Everyone shook their heads slowly, looking unsure of where he was headed with this. "Prefect, Head Boy, a million OWLs and NEWTS. I'd rather think not. Perce always has been disgustingly smart and moral." His face darkened now. "So why, _why_ would you believe it when he all of a sudden started behaving like a moron?"

The dead silence was broken by theirs father's ever calm voice. "What are you saying George?" Percy deliberately avoided the eyes of his family, every muscle in his body clenched tight.

"Percy didn't abandon us, didn't choose the Ministry and ambition over us, and he certainly never betrayed this family. If anything he sacrificed everything for us."

"What?"

The questions tore their way out of seven mouths. Then the sound of a chair falling cut through the din. Arthur Weasley was furious, more so than many there had ever seen, angrier than they had though possible of the even tempered man. He had risen to his feet abruptly, the chair he was sitting in falling to the ground with a crash.

"_Explain_." George and Ron glanced at each other out of the corners of their eyes, remembering a time years ago when they had heard the same word, spoken with the same deadly inflection.

Percy addressed their audience for the first time. His eyes were closed behind his glasses, and this shoulders visibly tense. "It was after the Third Task. Harry had brought Diggory back, and there was absolute mayhem everywhere. I was at the school, remember. I saw him come out of the maze, saw and heard his pain. He said Voldemort was back, and I believed him. I was terrified. All of Albus Dumbledore's vaunted strength, and a mere boy had had to face Him, taken from Hogwarts itself. Ron was never going to abandon him, and the way things were going at the Ministry, Harry and all his supporters were headed straight to Azkaban. That meant all of us were to be put under watch. Ron was a fourth year, the twins were barely legal, and Ginny was only in Third. Bill was in Egypt, and Charlie was busy with his dragons. We needed a back up plan, a failsafe, in case the worst came to be at the Ministry. Dad couldn't do it, he was too firmly associated with Dumbledore and the Order. And beside, he's just too good a person to turn his back on his family like that.

"But me? Stuffy ambitious little Percy Weasley? They'd believe it of me. And they did. I'm sorry about hurting you all, but I did what I though was best."

"Are you saying it was all an act? Fifth year up to the final battle?" Ron asked, in a weak voice.

"Yep. Completely bogus," George said, smirking, voice carrying a bit of an edge. "Though the prattiness during the tournament _was_ all him."

"Why?" Mrs. Weasley whispered the word, as if she would break if she spoke too loudly.

"Because the Ministry was already turning on Harry and Dumbledore and everyone with them. I made myself into the perfect escape hatch in case any of you were ever captured. A turncoat Weasley? They'd believe anything of me after that." Abruptly wrenched free of his little brother's arm. He looked his father in the eye for the first time that night.

"I'm sorry I hurt all of you. I'm not sorry I did what I did. And don't blame George. I made him and Fred swear. They were just worried about the family, same as me. I thought I'd gotten them to swear, anyway." His mouth quirked in a half smile. "Turns out only one of them swore, on the behalf of both. And George is probably going to take the secret of which one it was to his grave."

"I don't know what you mean." George protested, wearing the look of innocence he and his twin had been born blessed with.

The levity, as small as it was, seemed to shatter something in the room. Suddenly, without any idea of how it had happened, Percy found himself with his mother clinging around his neck sobbing, his brothers slapping him on his back, and Ginny slapping every inch of him she could reach. Everyone slowly fell silent when they saw that Arthur was still standing where he had been, eyes steady on Percy, not saying a word. They stepped away from him as the Weasley patriarch slowly, deliberately, made his way towards his third child.

Arthur stopped when he was standing less than a foot away from Percy. He reached up and cupped his son's face in his hands, cradling it lovingly. His eyes and voice were fierce in contrast with his gentle face and hands, as he said softly, "You wonderful, magnificent, brave _foolish_ child. If you ever do such a thing a again, I _swear_ I will turn you over my knee and give you a tanning you'll never forget. I don't care how old or grown up you think you are." Then Arthur abruptly pulled him into a wild hug. Percy wrapped his arms around his father's waist and buried his face in the man's shoulder, the tears he had been holding back threatening to break loose.

They hadn't cleared everything up, and the explanation had been a bit incoherent with his rambling, but there was time for talking and all that later, Percy thought. Right now he was absolutely, perfectly _happy_, in a manner he hadn't experienced in such an unbelievably wrong time.


End file.
